Conventional door handle assemblies typically include a pair of faceplates, a slide bolt, and a pair of door handles. The slide bolt is assembled inside a standard bore of a door so that when the slide bolt extends, it engages the door to an aperture in a wall thereby closing the door and allowing the door to be locked. The standard bore is covered by two opposing faceplates. The door handles protrude from the faceplates.
The height of a conventional door handle is typically 2.25 to 2.50 inches, as measured from a door surface. A conventional door often damages a wall, especially when a door is slammed into a wall. A wall can also be gradually damaged when a conventional door handle often contacts the wall. To minimize wall damage, people use devices, such as doorstops and rubber pads attached to the walls. However, doorstops and rubber pads are not aesthetically pleasing to some people. Doorstops and rubber pads also require additional cost, time, and effort to install. Additionally, doorstops and rubber pads leave permanent marks or holes on the wall when removed. Thus, a door handle that does not cause wall damage is desired.
Another problem with a conventional door handle assembly is it requires rotation of the handle to open a door. Rotating a door handle is difficult at times, particularly when carrying an object with both hands, or particularly when the user is elderly, physically challenged, or has wrist problems. Thus, a door handle assembly that allows a user to open a door without having to rotate the door handle is also desired.
A number of door handles and door handle assemblies are available. U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,125 ('125) discloses a low-profile handle assembly designed for automobiles. The handle assembly has a large disk-like plate. The front face of the disk-like plate is recessed and attaches a crossbar spanning across the recess. The crossbar has an offset projection at one of its ends to provide a finger piece for the handle assembly.
A user would use the finger piece as a crank for raising and lowering the glass panels in windows. A user would also use the finger piece as a handhold or grip for use and assistance in closing the vehicle door. The problem with '125 is it only provides a handhold for opening or closing a door. The handhold does not actuate a lock or a slide bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,474 ('474) discloses a latch opener of the push-pull type. '474 has a base plate secured to a door. A handle is mounted on the base plate to pivot about a first axis. The handle is attached to an actuator. The actuator is mounted on the base plate to pivot about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. The actuator includes a projecting arm engageable in an opening of a latch bolt housing. When the arm engages a latch bolt, the arm causes the latch bolt to slide and thereby allowing the door to open. The latch bolt housing has a coil spring to continuously bias the latch bolt into a position protruding out of the door thereby allowing the door to close. The problem with '474 is that its handle protrudes in a manner that can cause wall damage. Additionally, its actuator is composed of multiple parts, which makes the actuator susceptible to mechanical malfunction and which makes the actuator expensive to manufacture.